Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a video audio recording system, a video audio recording device, and a video audio recording method to record video and sound.
Related Art
Some devices, such as a video camera, a smartphone (high-performance mobile phone), a tablet terminal, and a videoconferencing device, are equipped with a camera and a microphone to have a function of concurrently acquiring a video signal and an audio signal with the camera and the microphone, respectively.
To prevent the microphone from collecting unnecessary sounds unrelated to a subject video-recorded with the camera, a mobile terminal, for example, may include the camera to acquire the video signal, the microphone to acquire the audio signal, an estimation unit to estimate the relative position of the subject to the mobile terminal based on the position of the subject in the video signal acquired with the camera and parameter information (e.g., information of the angle of field and the focal length) used in the video recording by the camera, and an adjustment unit to adjust the directivity of the microphone to the relative position of the subject.